Ma meilleure ennemie
by Indocile
Summary: Réponse à un défi : Rita Skeeter à Poudlard surrant sa scolarité, racontée par son meilleur ami, qu'elle finira par trahir en première page du journal scolaire qu'elle a créé.
1. Chapitre I Les racines de l'amitié

**Ma meilleure ennemie**, c'est une fanfiction est en réponse au défi de Mixiwelch sur _fanfic-fr _en janvier 2011.

**Sujet :  
**_Rita et une fille (ou un garçon, comme vous voulez) sont meilleurs amis. L'autre personne prend un peu à la rigolade les ragots (souvent vrais, mais très exagérés) publiés dans le journal. Jusqu'au jour où Rita, plongée dans sa passion, en oublie son ami(e) et, sans scrupule, trahis sa confance et la plonge dans la honte. Bien sûr, à force, des gens doutent de l'exactitude des propos de Skeeter, cependant, il y a toujours un fond de vrai. Son amie devient la risée des collégiens, et refuse de lui adresser la parole.  
La réaction de Rita ? A vous de l'imaginer ! La réaction de son ami(e), à vous de l'imaginer ausi.  
L'histoire se passe à Poudlard. Vous pouvez raconter l'évolution de Skeeter le long des années, ou commencer par la trahison, c'est de votre préférence. Rita et la personne sont vraiment amis à la base, ils s'aiment beaucoup et tiennent l'un à l'autre._

* * *

**Chapitre I – Les racines de l'amitié.**

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le film moldu « Ma meilleure ennemie », si je ne me trompe pas c'est l'histoire d'une femme gravement malade qui rencontre la future femme de son ex-époux, celle qui s'occupera de ses enfants après et qui dans ce sens va prendre sa place tant auprès de son ex-époux qu'auprès de ses enfants. Je voudrais vous parler de la mienne de meilleure ennemie, même si l'histoire est différente. Cette fois-ci c'est l'histoire de deux enfants qui arrivent à Poudlard, deviennent très vite les meilleurs amis et finiront par se séparer quasiment ennemis. Pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela ? Parce que ceux qui lisent la Gazette des Sorciers en ces jours noirs croient tout ce qui leur est conté par les journalistes de cette feuille de chou. Je voudrais rétablir la vérité sur la plus prolixe de toute : Rita Skeeter, ma meilleure ennemie.

Nous sommes tous les deux nés en 1951, mais elle n'aimait déjà pas fêter son anniversaire lorsque je l'ai connu onze ans plus tard. Je l'ai connu à la sortie du Poudlard Express. Nous étions tous les deux dans le même bateau, au sens propre du terme bien que le bateau fût une barque en fin de compte. Il faisait nuit noir sur l'Écosse, le château brillait de mille feux et ses yeux étaient emplis d'étoiles. Elle s'emblait excitée comme personne. Nous étions tous stupéfaits de ce qui se présentait à nous bien entendu, mais je crois que pour elle cela avait une signification encore plus particulière que pour nous. Elle venait d'une famille modeste et assez stricte, ce qu'elle me raconta des mois plus tard, alors venir ici et être « livrée à elle-même » ou presque, de la sorte, c'était pour elle gage de liberté et de nouvelle vie.

M'est avis que c'est cela qui a fait tout basculer. La liberté, elle en a profité, peut-être même plus que les autres. À la sortie des barques, là où nous avons accosté, j'ai sauté sur le ponton et aussitôt lui ai présenté ma main pour l'aider. Elle fut dans un premier temps statique puis la surprise et le mouvement s'emparèrent d'elle, elle saisit ma main et sortit de notre embarcation. Je crois bien que c'est là que tout a commencé, l'amitié entre une fille et un garçon sur un coup de main.

Elle était adorable, ses grands yeux qui regardaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir en peu de temps. Elle observait les décors, les tapisseries, les cadres, mais aussi les professeurs et les élèves. Elle semblait être en train de chercher à se repérer comme nous tous, mais ce n'était pas dans le même but. Elle voulait se repérer pour savoir qui est qui, qui va où et qui fait quoi. Je n'ai pas compris à ce moment là pourquoi, mais c'était Rita, une jeune fille pleine d'humour que je découvrais ce jour. Nous avons eu la chance d'être répartis dans la même maison, ce qui fait que nous sommes devenus inséparables. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'on nous croyait si souvent en couple.

Au départ, les premières règles que nous avons bravés sont celles du couvre-feu et des sorties de la salle commune. Heureusement pour nous et les points de notre maison, nous ne nous sommes pas fait prendre. Parfois, j'entendais parmi les bruits de couloirs certains récits qui n'auraient pas eu lieu d'être puisque nous étions les seuls à avoir vu certaines choses. J'en ai parlé avec elle, bien sûr c'était elle, même si elle ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement, qui avait fait courir ces rumeurs. Rien de grave, tel professeur parlait avec tel autre dans tel couloir au sujet de tel élève, mais le sujet de la discussion n'était pas dévoilé, par contre la rencontre pouvait sembler rocambolesque. Ce sont ses petites histoires qui rythmèrent joyeusement notre première année.


	2. Chapitre II  Le tronc commun

Merci **Fractals **pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^. Les choses sérieuses commencent comme qui dirait. Comme indiqué l'idée est de Mixiwelch, même si le texte est de moi.  
Merci** Cameleon Re-Louu** pour ta review

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier. Voici la création du journal de l'école version Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**Chapitre II – Le tronc commun.**

Nous avons passés quelques années mouvementées au final. En seconde année, elle est arrivée dans le train avec une sacoche en cuir, qu'elle maintenait contre elle avec ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'était faite boucler les cheveux, de jolies boucles, bien dessinées et souples. J'aimais beaucoup ses boucles, elle avait l'air d'un ange, elle était adorable. Je crois bien que c'est à cause de mon amour pour ses boucles qu'elle les a toujours, peut-être bien inconsciemment ceci dit. Mais aujourd'hui, ses boucles sont rigides de ce que j'en ai entendu parler. Elle a perdu son innocence d'enfant, elles ont perdus leur souplesse d'antan.

Sa sacoche en cuir, elle ne l'a pas quitté du voyage et souvent je l'ai vu se balader avec dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa sacoche en cuir, c'était son deuxième meilleur ami et Merlin sait que j'ai du jouer des coudes et me battre pour garder ma place. Sa sacoche en cuir, il a fallu presque un mois entier avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre devant moi et m'explique ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Créer le journal de Poudlard. Une idée ambitieuse ! Elle voulait faire carrière dans le journalisme et avait donc décider de commencer le plus tôt possible pour être la meilleure possible. Moi, je suivais. Cela lui tenait à coeur, c'était flagrant. Elle rayonnait et souriait tout le temps. Elle avait des tas d'idées et son argent de poche mis de côté depuis des années allait enfin avoir une utilité. Elle avait glané quelques gallions à droite, à gauche en plus de cela avec la vente de ces poupées, mais aussi quelques ragots pour des élèves. Elle était à la tête d'un capital de 78 gallions et quelques mornilles. Une véritable fortune pour une gamine de douze ans, avouons le. Loin d'être effrayée par cela, elle m'a enfin conté son désir secret : acheter un imprimante magique !

Novembre laissait place à la neige de décembre et les premiers journaux de Rita circulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard : le Jhairont était né. Jhairont c'est un anagramme entre son prénom Rita et le mien John, mais il y a aussi un souentendu dans ce nom le "hairont" et le "j' " pour le journaliste qui sera haït par ceux qui se retrouvent dans ses pages. Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard. Au départ je suis resté à l'explication de l'anagramme. Je trouvais cela si gentil. Si j'avais su...

Elle avait commencé par présenter des choses banales dans Jhairont, des horaires de clubs, des emplois du temps de classe... Elle s'est acoquinée avec un gars, Mathias Quelque-chose... Il faisait ses photographies et elle lui faisait ses devoirs d'histoire de la magie. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là seulement que j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de la véritable nature de ma meilleure amie. Nous ne nous sommes pas éloignés pour autant, mais il est vrai qu'à chaque nouvelle frasque que je ne pouvais cautionner, je sentais l'automne de notre amitié avancer d'un pas de plus.

Elle avait, avec son acolyte, décider moins de 3 mois après la création de Jhairont, de reformuler le journal complet. Les horaires des clubs n'avaient plus leur place au milieu des potins. Qui s'occuperait de savoir si la première heure du mercredi c'était potion ou divination alors qu'une page entière récapitulait les couples de la semaine et leurs mésaventures. Nombreux couples se sont vu périr à cause de Jhairont. Les tromperies étaient dévoilées, les coureurs de jupons épinglés et les photos pour preuve se vendaient comme des chocogrenouilles, car Mathias vendait les photographies prises en plus de les faire publier avec Rita.

Lors que février de notre troisième a pointé son nez, Rita a encore joué de son imagination les couples ne lui suffisaient plus, elle en voulait plus. Avec l'argent des ventes précédentes, elle et Mathias se payaient salaire, ils ont décidé d'engager un second photographe et un second journaliste. Elle a eu le culot de faire des auditions et entretiens pour savoir qui elle choisirait. Voyez-vous venir le piège ? C'était aussi et surtout pour elle l'occasion d'engranger de nouvelles connaissances et informations sur chacun. Lorsqu'elle a trouvé Ambre, une demoiselle de première année, a la plume bien encrée et Marcus a l'appareil photographique greffé, Jhairont venait de franchir une nouvelle fois la limite et les choses se sont accélérées.

La première page de Jhairont est devenue, en un seul tirage, la page commérage, mais aussi la page où chacun souhaitait éviter de paraître... Ce tirage fut celui de la seconde semaine d'octobre de notre quatrième année. Je m'en rappelle car c'est à ce moment là que Rita s'est peu à peu montrée moins adorable à mes yeux, mais aussi parce que c'était une édition qui est parue le jour de mon anniversaire. Voir son nom sur cette page était synonyme de grosse prise pour Rita et de vannes pendant des semaines pour la victime de Jhairont. L'équipe du journal, Ambre, Rita, Mathias et Marcus, était partout et nul part à la fois. Il était impossible de savoir quand ils avaient réussi à entendre ou surprendre tout ce qui était conté dans l'hebdomadaire.

Certains élèves passaient leur temps à longer les murs, d'autres à se cacher dans des salles vides. Les premiers finissaient par être montré du doigts, les second par être affiché en première page. Ce qui a fait que les professeurs n'ont pu intervenir : tout ce qui était écrit partait d'une vérité, alors en vertu de la liberté d'expression de la presse... Aucune censure possible, Rita avait assuré ses arrières. Elle pouvait même s'en prendre aux corps enseignants sans écoper de retenues. Bien entendu ses notes ne se montraient pas toujours révélatrices de ses performances, surtout lorsque le professeur avait fait la une pendant le trismestre.

Il faut avouer qu'elle a eu du cran d'annoncer à tous de cette façon que c'était Dumbledore qui avait amené Jedusor à Poudlard et n'avait rien empêché au cour de sa scolarité pour l'empêcher de découvrir la magie noire. Je crois que ce fut pour son dossier scolaire le pire trismestre, une collection de T est apparue. S'attaquer aux professeurs, s'en prendre aux élèves... Voici les passe-temps que ma meilleure amie s'était trouvé avec ses trois petits chien-chiens qui al suivaient partout. Je pensais que rien de plus ne pouvait arriver après la une sur le directeur. Ce que j'ai pu être naïf.

* * *

Et voila. Chapitre terminé...  
Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Après les racines et le tronc, resteront les branches et leurs feuilles.  
J'espère que l'histoire, même sans grande action, vous plait et que le récit n'est pas soporifique.  
À bientôt.  
Indocile


	3. Chapitre III – Élagation d'automne !

Tant attendu par certaines, voici enfin le volet final de ma meilleure ennemie.  
Je voudrais remercier Aeril et Heckatty pour leur aide précieuse sur ce que fait Rita à John...

Merci à **Cameleon Re-Louu**, **mixiwelch**, et **Fractals **pour vos reviews. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne.  
Petite info : je pense un jour faire une version longue de cette histoire. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand je le ferais.

Sans plus attendre : le dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapit****re III – Élagation d'automne !**

Je vous vois déjà vous demander ce qui a pu être pire encore. C'est inscrit dans la lueur qui brille dans vos yeux. Je ne vais pas vous laisser ainsi en plan n'ayez crainte. Je vous ai promis de tout vous dire et je vous dirais tout. Rita s'était donc mis en tête de faire des unes retentissantes. Je déplorais de plus en plus son comportement, mais avais-je le choix ? Lorsque j'essayais de lui en parler je me trouvais bien souvent confronté à sa horde. Ambre, Marcus et Mathias agissaient avec elle comme des scrouts à pétard en bandes, ils suivaient le chef de troupe et le protégeaient de tout ce qu'ils considérer être une attaque extérieure. Ici j'étais devenu, pour ces trois derniers, LA cible à abattre. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu la photographie que je l'ai compris. Elle avait écrit et signé l'article comme pour me prouver qu'ils avaient son appui.

Les liqueurs combinées sont le fruit d'une distillation alchimique complexe. C'est mon grand oncle Aeril qui est l'auteur des essais et de la recette finale de ces manipulations hautement difficiles et dangereuses. Une erreur et c'est l'explosion assurée. Il a inventé par la même occasion le seul ustensile indispensable qui manquait à l'élaboration de ce miracle : le décantateur. Le décantateur, c'est à mi-chemin entre un décanteur classique en chimie moldue, en forme de ballon, un alambique avec son circuit compliqué de tuyaux en verre et le récipient enchanté utilisé en potion pour contenir dans une fiole d'une taille extérieure de 50 ml un contenu de plus de 500 litres. Cela permet au final de ne travailler que sur quelques gouttes de deux breuvages bien différents.

L'un, promet une chance inouïe pour le restant des jours du buveur. L'autre, un potentiel de séduction hors du commun pour une durée allant aléatoirement de 3 mois à 300 ans. Le secret de ces deux breuvages vient donc de mon grand oncle Aeril qui avide comme l'est tout être humain par nature finit par boire les deux breuvages. Comble de ses envies, l'effet inverse se produisit. Le problème principal de mon grand oncle fut que chacun des breuvages annulait les effets de l'autre.

Vous devez vous demander en quoi tout cela me concerne, n'est-ce pas ? La photo sorcière de Rita, bien que floue, me montrait travaillant dans la salle sur demande avec un décantateur, les essais de mon oncle posés à côté de mon plan de travail. J'ignorais que Rita m'avait surpris, mais elle seule savait qu'Aeril De Mrouh était mon oncle, comme le stipulait l'article. Elle m'accusait ainsi d'avoir utilisé ses travaux pour me fabriquer l'élixir de chance par liqueurs combinées afin de réussir mes examens.

Sans aucun droit de réponse, je me suis bien vite retrouvé avec le ministère sur le dos qui ne voulait démordre de la version de cette feuille de chou. Aucun de mes arguments n'avait de valeur à leurs yeux. Il en était de même avec chacun des professeurs de Poudlard. Je suis donc devenu la risée des élèves, la honte de ma famille, mais aussi, petit à petit j'ai été rejeté par la communauté sorcière car l'affaire du décantateur n'est pas resté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, du ministère et du manoir familial.

Vous voulez écrire un livre sur la journaliste qu'est Rita Skeeter ? Et vous attendez mon aide ? Alors racontez mon histoire qui est aussi son histoire. Racontez comment elle a ruiné la fin de mes études, mais aussi tous mes rêves de carrière. Je voulais être maître de potions, mes entrainements avec le décantateur m'auraient permis de réaliser mes rêves, mais ma meilleure ennemie en a décidé autrement. La confiance de tous m'était déjà perdue avant d'avoir dit plus que mon nom. Car la vérité à rétablir n'est autre que grâce à cette chère Rita Skeeter, moi, John Maleng, je suis devenu un paria sorcier.


End file.
